Undercover
by DanaStarling
Summary: Mulder and Scully go undercover as a couple of bikers and encounter some interesting *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* situations.....;)


Title: Undercover  
Author: Stephanie  
Rating: R (possibly NC-17)  
Classification: MSR, H, and a little UST  
Spoilers: none, zip, nada, zero, zilch, zippo!  
Summary: Mulder and Scully go undercover as a couple of bikers and encounter all sorts of interesting *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* situations.....;)  
Disclaimer: I soooooo do not own Mulder, Scully, or Skinner. But if I did I guarantee the show would be a hell of a lot more interesting! (for us shippers at least)  
  
Leather has never really been my thing but, it certainly did wonders for Mulder. He was dressed in the tedious fabric from head to toe. Well, that wasn't entirely true. The fish net tank top he wore underneath his oversized leather jacket was certainly not leather. In fact it wasn't much of anything. I never thought something could be so utterly amusing and arousing at the same time. Then he bent to tie his laces and I was granted a magnificent view of his firm, tight ass. I had always been aware of the fact that Mulder's buttocks was one of his best features but, it had never been more blatantly clear then at that exact moment. The tight leather pants her wore literally clung to his ass generally exposing every muscular curve. My mouth suddenly went dry.  
"Enjoying the view?" Mulder asked as he straightened his posture, placed his hands on his hips, and stared at me accusingly. He stuck his voluptuous lower lip out in that innocent little boy pout face that always drove me over the edge.  
I attempted to reply to his obviously amused question with a witty comeback but, when I opened my mouth to speak all that came out was an irritated sigh. I quickly grabbed my 'clothes' from the back of the chair and retreated into the dressing room to adorn my ridiculous attire. I had a feeling this was going to be a long week.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had this enormous feeling of satisfaction as I watched a frazzled Scully turn and head for the change room. I, was usually the one left wide eyed and speechless after an encounter with my red headed partner, that I felt immeasurably pleased that I had the same effect on her. Although I was almost certain that when she re-entered the room, clad only in her undercover outfit (which by the way, didn't cover much of anything) my reaction would mimic hers from moments ago.  
I had secretly convinced Skinner to subsequently 'force' Scully to wear the leather bikini top instead of the tank top she was originally supposed to wear. Scully was furious when Skinner informed her that he wanted her to dress as sleazy as possible in order for them to fit in with their surroundings.As a result, I was forced to compromise as well and after hours of debate ended up trading in my plain black tank top for the fish net one I wore now. But I had a feeling it would be worth it.  
I was right.  
The egnimatic Dr. Dana Scully walked slowly towards me, a look of utter disgust on her face which completely clashed with the look of total arousal I'm sure adorned my facial features. She was absolutely breathtaking (in a sleazy sort of way).  
She stood before me completely transformed from calm, cool, business woman to sleazy, sexy, biker chick. As far as footwear was concerned, she wore a pair of knee high, six inch heeled, leather boots. Accompanied by a short piece of leather which I assume was meant to be a skirt. I couldn't know for sure but I was almost certain her ass cheeks were hanging out the back. And as for her top......wow! It consisted of two triangular pieces of leather which conveniently covered her breasts (or most of them at least) and were snugly held together by two thin leather straps that were tied together behind the base of her neck. She looked like one of those fine actresses from one of those videos that aren't mine.  
"One word Mulder........one word and I'll kick your ass!" Scully warned as she pointlessly tried to pull her skirt down to a more comfortable length. I took a seat behind my desk and leisurely began zipping up my leather jacket.  
"What could I possibly say that would offend you to the point where you would feel it necessary to, as you put it........ kick my ass?" I asked innocently. I could already see the fire in her eyes.  
"You know damn well what you could say and before you do, may I remind you that you don't exactly look great yourself?!"  
"Ouch! I'm hurt. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I was going to complement you on your outfit?" I said in a sing song tone of voice as she came to stand in front of me. Arms crossed, eyes glaring.  
"What is there to complement, Mulder? I look like a one cent whore!"  
"Well I dunno, Scully. I myself would be willing to pay way more then one cent for an evening of your services." After the words left my mouth I barely had time to blink before she began attacking me. Before I knew what was happening she had straddled my lap and began focusing the brunt of her physical attack on pounding her fists into my chest. She had amazing strength for someone who weighed about 105lbs and stood at precisely 5'2 inches tall.  
"THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" she screamed as she continued her attack on my chest. I placed my hands up in an attempt to shield myself. It didn't help much. She then began slapping my face.  
"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU....." I gently but, firmly grabbed her wrists in an attempt at bringing her tirade to an end. It seemed to be working.  
"I HATE YOU, I hate you, I hate you, I......." I slowly placed my hands over hers and twined our fingers together. When our eyes met I saw the anger slowly seep away and it was replaced by a look of sheer desire. The southern regions of my body reacted immediately.  
We sat there like that for awhile. Neither one of us sure what the next move should be. Then all of a sudden, as if by their own accord, our lips began to slowly come together.  
"Am I interrupting something?" The irritated voice of our boss brought us abruptly out of our lustful haze.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact you...." I began to say when Scully quickly placed a hand over my mouth stopping me in mid sentence.  
"No sir, we were just.....um....getting into character, sir." Scully said as I licked the palm of her hand which was still placed over my mouth. She giggled slightly.  
"I see." He said. Not at all convinced. I discretely brought Scully's little finger into my mouth and began sucking on it. She moaned softly, then turned and gave me a cautious look. She moved her hand away from my mouth and I made a pout face. She slowly rose from my lap and readjusted her skirt.  
"Are you two sure you're going to be able to handle this assignment?"  
"Of coarse, sir. Like I said we were just getting into character." Scully tried to explain once again while she came to stand in front of our obviously skeptical boss. I rose from my chair and stood directly beside her.  
"You picked the right agents for the job, sir. We're more then capable of handling ourselves professionally under extremely sexually tense situations." I said as my hand slowly crept to the small of Scully's back where I began to draw lazy circles into her sensitive skin. She let out another soft moan before taking a step away from me, that cautious look upon her face once again.  
"Yeah, right. Anyway I expect your report on my desk by Monday morning. See you in a week agents." Skinner said as he nonchalantly made his way to the office door. "Oh, and Agent Mulder."  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Cover that thing up." and with that he was gone. I looked at Scully in confusion and she let her eyes trail down my body. I followed their path and saw what Skinner was talking about. I had an erection the size of the Mt. Everest straining to be let out of my tight leather pants.  
Yep. This was definitely going to be a long week.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 2 coming soon but, it may be awhile. I'm just starting another school year...ugh!  



End file.
